


Tak and Tenn Date Night

by Hazellum



Series: Momyuki Stuff [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Date-night, Diners, F/F, Tak got a promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: Just as the title says. This is my IZ Week Day 2 contribution!
Relationships: Tak/Tenn
Series: Momyuki Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Tak and Tenn Date Night

**_ In a Diner at the Edge of the Galaxy _ **

As Tak sat at the table, she hoped Tenn would be able to make it. This would be the last chance they had to be together before she was deployed to the Massive. When the drinks were served and Tenn still hadn't arrived, Tak began to lose hope. 

However, as Tak began sipping at her soda, Tenn burst into the diner. Running over to the booth, she slipped into the seat across from Tak.

"Well, if it isn't the Massive's newest tactician!" Tenn said, grinning. "I can't believe you've managed to climb the ranks that quickly!"

"Apparently, someone put in a good word for me," Tak replied, handing Tenn her milkshake. Tak may be trying her hardest to appear calm and collected, but secretly she was bursting with excitement and curiosity. Who had put in the recommendation? To have this much sway, they must be very tall.

"Yeah, I did some digging. Apparently, it was a Taller stationed on Earth. I think their name was Dub? Dab? Something like that," Tenn said. When Tak did a spit-take, she was surprised. "Do you... know them?"

"Tenn, please do your best to remember. Was their name Dib?" Tak asked, suddenly wishing she didn't know where this sudden promotion came from.

"Yeah, that was it! You must know them, what are they like?" Tenn asked.

"Well, first of all, they were so deep undercover that I didn't even realize they were Irken if that tells you how skilled they are," Tak said. That must be it. Dib must have just been a Taller deeply undercover. There was no other explanation.

"Oh, wow. They must be a  _ really _ good Invader, huh?" Tenn responded. That was especially impressive; Tak was usually really good at reading people.

As they ate, Tak and Tenn ended up squeezing into the same booth seat so they could be closer to one another. The nice thing about having their date nights on these newly-"freed" planets was that no-one questioned the fact that they were in love. By Irk, from the looks of things, Tallest Miyuki wouldn't care anyway.

Still, since the new legislation hadn't passed yet, romance was still  _ technically _ illegal for Irkens. Ah, well. What was that saying she'd found on Earth? "Be Gay, Do Crime'?

Snuggling into Tenn's shoulder, Tak closed her eyes. Just for a moment, she could relax. Just for a moment, she could truly be as calm as she acted.


End file.
